Shadowhunters- Aftermath of Clary's death
by ShadesOfSophie
Summary: (Based on the charactors from the new TV show but with a story twist) A childhood friend from Clary's past comes into the life of Jace, Isabelle and Alecs life. She is a shadowhunter and is needed to stay at the institute since all allies of Clary's are being hunted. Love blossoms and more secrets are revealed, can peace ever happen?


Chapter 1- Discovery

It was going to be weird going to Clary's tombstone after all these years, we were childhood friends. My mum and Jocelyn were good friends, she confided in us about her and her daughter being shadow hunters, we wasn't surprised because we to are shadow hunters. We just don't like to tell anyone or deal with anything from our world, hence why we never went to find Clary because this world is scary and quite frankly I knew she wouldn't remember me because of Magnus taking her memories away. I was sat in the car outside the cemetery, I wish I had met her, so how she was and if she had found out about herself. I put my leather gloves on and stepped outside the door, slamming the door shut. I put my blonde hair up in a ponytail and walk until I find her tombstone, so much death here. I find her tombstone and sigh, I put my hand on it and see a rune imprinted on it, the rune for strength. Well that definitely answers my question to see if she found out about herself, it makes me happy that she obviously found some people who were shadow hunters as well.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, get your hand of her tombstone!" I turn around to see a guy, a guy with runes all over his body, the most beautiful shadower hunter I think I have ever seen. The expression in his eyes was so cold, I gulped then crossed my arms.

"We were childhood friends, I was visiting her grave" He walked closer to me and grabbed my arm a little to much tight for my liking, he was examining my runes.

"You are one of us?" I nod, he looks into my eyes and I stand there mesmerized, such light blue eyes.

"You must come to the institute, its not safe out here"

"The institute?" He rolls his eyes at me then grabs my arm.

"Just come" I don't even know him, I heard him sigh then he dragged me away, he took me to this church, well I should say abandoned church. He opened the inside with a rune and it showed us what really was hiding here, some kind of hideout it seemed, with plenty of others who were like me. A girl and guy came running to Jace, the guy looked at me with a wary look.

"She knew Clary when she was a child, she's also a shadow hunter. Isabelle please take her away from my sight and talk to her, I'm not in the mood" He walked off with that other guy following right behind him, I turned to the girl and she gave me a bright smile.

"Lets get to know each other"

Jace's POV

I don't know what came over me, just seeing somebody touch Clary's grave just made my skin itch. I kicked the wall in anger and screamed, Alec touched my shoulder.

"Jace please calm down" Alec, my best friend, my life, his voice could make anyone calm down, so soothing to hear.

"I'm sorry, I'm all fine, I'm great" I started to walk off and I could hear Alec's footsteps behind me.

"You are a rubbish liar Jace" I chuckled,it's the only thing I a, rubbish at though. I made my way outside of Isabelle's room and stood near the door to hear that other girl talking to Isabelle.

Isabelle was very kind and extremely pretty, you could tell she was confident in what she was wearing, because she was barely wearing anything.

"Excuse Jace, him and Clary were a thing, he cared for her, we all did" I nodded my head, Clary had a boyfriend, I'm impressed.

"Its fine, I understand now" She sat down next to me on the bed and patted me on the leg.

"So, what did you know about Clary?"

"We were childhood friends, my family and I always knew what we were, Jocelyn confided in us about being a shadow hunter and obviously it wasn't a shock to us at all. I was very young so I didn't fully understand until I was a teenager but I always knew me and her were different. But after awhile I ended up not seeing her anymore, I was upset and I didn't go out for ages. When I was older my mum explained to me what happened to Clary and I thought it was best if I stay away, I wanted her to have a normal life, we all did but obviously that didn't happen" I saw Jace and that other guy come into the room and stand infront of me.

"You can stay if you want, keep you safe, they would of seen that you knew her, we've been hiding ever since because were on there most wanted now" I look at all there faces, they do look like people I could trust, after all Clary loved one of them. Isabelle stood up and held her hand out.

"Me, Jace and Alec here will show you our ways, come on, will be nice to have a friend of Clary's here" I saw Alec and Isabelle smile softly at me, I turned to face Jace who looked hurt and vulnerable.

"If its to hard having me here, because of my ties with her, I can go" I saw him look at the others then put his hand through his hair.

"No, you can stay, we can keep you safe" I smile then take her hand, she giggles then nudges Alec.

"Brother, we haven't asked her name, sorry for them being so rude" I chuckle softly.

"The names Sophie" She tilts her head then smirks.

"You know, you look a bit like her, porcelain skin, bright blue eyes and lovely blonde hair, I know she was ginger but I do love a blonde as well, don't you think Jace?" I blush nervously then look over at him to see him staring at me, he clears his throat then puts his hands in his pockets.

"Y-Yeah, I'm off to see Hodge" He walks off quickly andi bear someone snigger.

"That's all we need, another girl for Jace" What the hell does he mean, what have I agreed to be apart of.


End file.
